We are broken
by EricaJaney
Summary: When Sulpicia and Aro break up, Aro will do anything to get her back. Even if it means taking Esme away from the Cullens. Rubbish summary but its a great story. SEQUEL NOW UP Forgotten Forever's
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer: No Iam not Stephanie Meyer, there for I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters!!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV (Esme)

My entire family were sitting in the living room watching television. Carlisle was next to me with his arm around my waist. Bella was lauging at Emmett, who had just, perfectly, immitated an advert for barbie dolls. I just rolled my eyes as Rosalie slapped his arm, grinning. We were all laughing by the time Alice jumped out of her seat, looking pertified

'Alice? What did you see?' Jasper put his hands on Alice's shoulders

'They're coming' She replied

We all froze, staring at her face. Carlisle's grip tightened on my waist as we stood up and walked over to her

'Tell us exactly what you saw Alice' Carlisle's voice was always calm and sure

'They came in through the door, there was speaking but it was muffeled by a scream, I heard alot of shouting and yelling' Her eyes foucused on Carlisle's face

'Who is coming?' Bella asked as we all sat back down

'Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec' Edward looked over at Alice

'Why?' Jasper asked, glancing at Alice

'Im not sure, it was like something was missing. An un-made decision' She looked down

'When?' Emmett asked looking at Rosalie

'In five days' Edward confirmed

A few moments of silence passed by. Alice finally broke the silence by sighing

'I know what they are coming for' She said quietly

'What?' Jasper asked

'Not what, who' Edward put his arm around Bellla's shoulders

'Who?' Emmett asked, annoyed

'Aro sent them here for.... Esme' Alice whispered

'Esme?' Carlisle asked

'Me? Why?' I wondered

'Sulpicia and Aro have split up and he saw Esme in Edwards memorys and when we fought for Renesmee. He took a shine to her'

Carlisle growled quietly as the others discussed what was going to happen. I was speechless. Did Aro not realize that I love Carlisle? He and Carlisle are friends. You dont do that to friends, do you? I would never go with him anyway

Edward moved and sat next to me

'You wouldnt have a choice' He said quietly

'Thats not fair though. They can't do that' I thought

'Yes, can and they will' He looked down

I looked over at Carlisle, who was frowning at nothing in particular. I felt empty, alone. These people were going to take me from the people I love. I could never love anyone as much as I love Carlisle, it was impossible. They are going to try and make me stay with Aro, away from Carlisle. But why me?

'Esme?' Rosalie asked

I couldnt find my voice so I just looked at her.

'We wont let them take you. I promise' She said sternly

I smiled greatfully at her. I truly had a wonderful family

'They cant take her. There are four of them and eight of us, not to mention the wolves' Emmett said, grinning

'Yeah, but Alec could blind and defen us all and Jane could throw us on the ground before we can even take a step' Jasper explained

'They cant do that to me and Im a sheild' Bella reminded us

'What about Renesmee?' Edward asked

'She can stay on the reservation' Carlisle said

'What positions are we taking?' Emmett asked

'Bella, Jasper, Emmett and I will be in front' Edward explained

I still couldnt find my voice. They were all so worried. I was too, I didnt know what to do. So I just sat there, speechless, staring at my shoes.

'Esme?' Carlisle's voice came from across the sofa 'Esme, love, its going to be alright'

I looked into his orcher, sad eyes. I knew that he would do anything to prevent this future from happening, I just couldnt feel it.

'It will be ok, dont be scared' He pulled me closer to him

How could I tell him that I wasnt scared for myself but for him and my family? I wouldnt allow them to be hurt. If the worst came to the worst, I should go with them willingly. Anything to protect them. I would get back home, eventually

'Carlisle, shes not scared for heself' Edward pointed out 'Sorry Esme, Im not allowing you to do that'

'Do what?' Carlisle asked looking over at Edward

'She was thinking that shes not scared for herself but for you and this family, also that if it came to it she would go with them' His eyes apoligizing to me.

'No, Esme' Carlisle turned to look at me 'They wont take you, I promise. Maybe I should call Aro'

'Yes, that might help' Alice said

Carlisle got up and went over to the phone. We all waited to hear what Aro would say

'Hello, I would like to speak to Aro please its urgent' Carlisle spoke into the phone

'Carlisle Cullen' He answered

'Aro, how are you' He tried to sound nice but was failing

'Hello Carlisle, Im well, Is there a reason you called' Aro's voice came from the phone

'Its regarding Esme' He said through gritted teeth

'Oh, Alice saw im guessing' Aro said

'Yes, she did.' Carlisle answered 'Aro, you do realize that Esme is my wife right?'

'Yes, dear friend, I do. Funny thing love isnt it' Aro chuckled

'That isnt love Aro, this is payback' Carlisle was about to hit the roof

'Yes, same thing, I only wish to borrow her. Sulphicia will come back and she can go home' Aro sighed

'Sorry Aro, I dont lend out my wife, why dont you use one if your guard' Carlisle calmed down a bit

'Sulphicia knows I would never fall in love with my guard' Aro chuckled

'So its alright to borrow someone elses wife, then?' Carlisle glanced at all of our faces

'Glad we're on the same page' Aro said cheerfully

'No Aro, I dont believe we are, Esme is staying here with her family' Carlisle slammed the phone down

'So, how'd it go?' Emmett asked jokingly

'You have ears Emmett' Edward said acidily

I went over and hugged Carlisle

'It will be ok' I whispered in his ear, knowing that the others could hear anyway

His arms snaked around my waist and he hugged me tightly

'I know it will' He whispered back

'Carlisle?' Alice asked

'Yes?' He turned to face her

'Aro is coming also, the futures fuzzier, so hopefully he wont take her' Alice looked confident

'We'll have to wait and see' I said

They all just stared into space. I wondered, would this man really take me from my family? The looks on their faces told me the answer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Should I continue with this? Im not really sure. Please review and tell me what you think!!!**

**Thanks!!! **


	2. The truth

**A/n Yay! I finally updated!!! I hope you like it!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT own Twilight or any of the characters!!!!! I DONT :(**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The truth

We all sat completely still all through the night. Staring at nothing in particular. The sun finally rose, shining through the window, sprinkling us with purple, pink and orange rays untill we heard Renesmee enter the room. She stood in the doorway, her Victorian night gown blowing in the slight breeze from the open window. Her bronze ringlets shone in the light  
'Morning' she yawned  
'Heya Ness' Emmett said  
'Good morning Nessie' I smiled, just because I was practically torn in  
two didn't mean my grand-daughter needed to suffer as well  
'What's wrong?' she asked, sitting in between Carlisle and I  
'Nothing sweetie' Bella said  
Renesmee leaned forwards and pressed her finger tips to my cheek. She showed me images of Aro, Jane, our family and the pack. Wondering if we all had to fight again  
'No, don't worry' I assured her  
'Esme, if it comes down to it, we will fight for you' Edward stared at me  
'But it won't' I explained  
'It may' Alice piped up from next to Jasper  
I just sighed. It was sometimes hard being in a family of super fast and strong vampires that were willing to fight for you. I let my thoughts wander away. What would happen if I did live at volterra? Would I have to drink their diet? What does Aro need me for, there are dozens of vampire girls in the world. Why me?  
'Because of your compassion' Edward explained

'Daddy, what are you talking about?' Renesmee looked confused, staring over at her father

'Nothing Renesmee, don't worry' Edward smiled at her

It's my family, of course Iam going to worry' She protested

'Nessie, it's just something, a tiny problem with Aro and Esme' Alice spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully

'Aro?' Renesmee raised an eyebrow

'Yes, its nothing for you to worry about' Alice stole a glance over at Carlisle's face

'Aro and Esme?' Renesmee continued as if Alice had not spoken

'Yes, Sulpicia and Aro have split up and Aro wants to borrow Esme to get her back which we, of course, we said no to' Alice explained

'Are we going to fight them?' She asked

'No' I spoke up

I would not let my family be slaughtered over me. Even with Bella the chances would not be good.

'Yes, Esme, we are' Emmett spoke sternly

'Emmett.. ' I started but was interrupted by Rosalie

'Esme, we are fighting for you, no excuses' She tossed her long, golden hair over her shoulders

'Rosalie, please. You don't have to, it would be easier if I went' I looked around at all of my families expressions

Emmett, Edward and Jasper were frowning, Rosalie and Alice were looking down, Carlisle was scowling and Bella looked like she would cry if she could. Renesmee, however, was shocked

'Esme, please, no. We need you here' Bella came over and hugged me

'I know Bella, but Sulpicia would come home sooner than you think then I can come back' I hugged her back

'No you wouldn't' Alice's eyes looked like the inside of a tomb, dead

'Why not?' Renesmee looked back and fourth between Alice and I

'Because, if you remember correctly, our kind are very protective over our mates. Sulpicia would kill you' She buried her head in Jasper's chest

'That's what Aro is counting on then' Edward spoke from the sofa

'What do you mean?' Carlisle questioned, wrapping an arm around my shoulders

'Think about it, If Sulpicia tried to kill Esme then we would fight them and the quard would take us down' Edward explained

'And?' Emmett prompted

'Think of what he would gain' Edward looked over at Bella 'He wants Alice because of her being physic, Bella because she is a shield and Renesmee because she is unique. The only of her kind to have a special ability' He told us

'He also wants you' Bella sat next to him

'I cant give him what he doesn't already have' Edward wrapped an arm around Bella's waist

'He still wants you' Bella sighed

There was a few more minutes silence before there was a slight howling in the distance. The wolves were coming, well Jacob was.

Then the door burst open. That boy was going to break that door one of these days. He was catching up with Emmett and Jasper

'Hey leeches' Jacob came in and sat on the floor

Renesmee cleared her throat and looked pointedly at Jacob

'Ok, hey guys. Blonde leech' Jacob started laughing

'I'd watch my tongue if I were you, dog' Rosalie snapped

'Ooh, someone's a bit moody' Jacob laughed again

'Jacob, please, this is serious' Bella told him

'What is?' He asked

'Aro wants to take Esme away' Renesmee sniffed

'Away, as in to his crypt?' Jacob chuckled

'Jacob Black!' Renesmee scolded him

'Jacob, please. Aro wants Esme because he split with Sulpicia, his wife, and is hoping that Sulpicia will get jealous and...' Alice trailed off

'Kill her' Jacob finished, growling

'Yes' Edward sighed

Now I could barely speak. Aro knew that Sulpicia would kill me but would take that risk anyway. Carlisle had been so quiet threw the whole conversation, I wish i could know what was going on in his head. My family were still talking about fighting the Volturi. I can't even think straight anymore, everything around me is too hectic. I need some peace.

I walked out of the room and up the stairs, to mine and Carlisle's room. Just before I shut the door I heard Edward

'Leave her, she needs some peace, she needs to be alone' I'm guessing he was saying that to Carlisle

I shut the door and sat down on the big bed, fearing what was to come.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If you have any ideas you want me to add into the next chapter please tell me!**

**Please Review!!**

**Thanks**


	3. My angel

It was sometime in the early morning when I heard a quiet knock on the door. The sun was beginning to rise as, bringing with it purple rays. I was sitting on the windowsill, gazing over the horizon at the clouds, when I felt a pair of strong arms fold around me. I didn't need to look up to know that it was Carlisle.

'It will be ok, Esme' He told me

I didn't answer, I just sat there. Eventually he picked me up and sat me down on the sofa with him

'I promise' He looked me in the eye. His beautiful gold eyes smothered me with reassurance

'I know' I gazed back

'Edward and Alice will know if Aro plans anything or comes' He started playing with my hair

'Carlisle?' I asked after a moment's silence

'Yes?' He looked up, into my own amber eyes

'What's going to happen?' I needed to know this. To know that my family would be ok if I died. As much as it pained me to think of never seeing Carlisle or my family again, I needed to class this as a possibility. I heard a quiet growl from downstairs. Edward must be listening

'I don't know' He admitted

There were a few more moments of silence. We just spent the time gazing into each others eyes. Just being together made it seem better. Somehow, I wish, Aro would leave me alone. Carlisle and I were perfectly happy together, with our family. If he did take me, I don't know what I would do. My family mean everything to me, I was lost without them.

'Carlisle, Aro's not going to just drop it is he?' I already knew the answer

'No, when Aro wants something he will go after it at all costs. But this time, he wont get you' Carlisle hugged me close to him

After a moment there was a knock at the door

'Esme, Alice saw something' Bella called through the door

Carlisle and I got up and went downstairs with Bella.

Alice was sitting on the sofa next to Jasper with everyone else crowded around

'Alice, what did you see?' Carlisle asked

'Aro is also coming' She sighed

'Its ok, we can deal with it' I told her

'Why Aro though?' Carlisle asked

'He knows us too well' Edward explained

'What can we do?' Alice asked

'We fight' Emmett spoke up

'Emmett, no. It will be ok without violence' I told him

'We can just stand there and watch them take you Esme, we fight' Jasper agreed

'What to do though' Carlisle mused

'The packs can help, no one takes a Cullen away' Jacob said

'Yes, lets send the puppies to do a vampires job' Emmett laughed

'Emmett, Jacobs right, we need all the help we can get' Jasper explained

'Who are coming?' Bella asked

Alice closed her eyes for a brief second. Focusing on my fate

'Aro, Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix' She opened her eyes, new sadness showed through them

'We can take them' Emmett scoffed

'Maybe' Alice replied

'How long do we have?' Bella asked

'Five days' Edward told us

'Five days to prepare?' Rosalie asked

'Jasper, will we be skilled enough on time?' Carlisle asked Jasper

'Its cutting it close, but I think so. Bella's the only one who hasn't fought before' Jasper explained, grinning over at Bella

They all went off into their own little talks. The idea of my family fighting made me feel sick.

'I need some air' I mumbled, not sure if anyone heard me

I stepped onto the front porch and closed the door. I sat on the swing seat for a few moments until I heard a rustle from the forest. A new, but somewhat familiar, scent hit me. I raced after it. I didn't usually follow strange vampires with out consulting my family first. But this time I felt a strange urge to. The scent leads me to a little clearing, a few minutes run from the house

'Hello, Esme' I heard an angelic voice from in the trees

Then a small vampire stepped out. She was a tiny bit smaller than Alice with brown, short hair to her chin. Her features were small and perfect. She was only about fourteen years old. I knew her from somewhere, but I can't seem to place a name with that face. Her blood red eyes watched my every movement while her coal black cloak blew in the slight breeze. Jane

'Jane?' I asked, confused

'Yes, Aro really needs your help' She smiled at me

'Well, I'm sorry but I really should get home' I turned to run home but her small hands grabbed my own before I could take a step

'Please don't go' She begged 'My master misses his mate, he is very sad and lonely

'I'm sorry Jane, I can't come' I tried to move away. She released me and took a step back, smiling

The pain that followed that beautiful smile was excruciating. It was like having pieces of your flesh torn off one by one. I cried out in agony, wishing the pain would stop. I clutched the ground from where I lay and tried counting the seconds until the pain would go. The blackness washed over me and I was pulled into unconsciousness

The last word I heard before being completely consumed was

'Esme?' Carlisle's worried call echoed in my head

Then I completely fell under


	4. Its not until we are broken

SI forgot to put a disclaimer on My angel so:

My angel's disclaimer: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer for this chapter: Iam, clearly, NOT Stephanie Meyer so I DONT own Twilight or any of the characters

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard the speaking before I gained consciousness.

'Edward, how could this have happened?' Carlisle asked in a strained voice

'Well-' Edward started but was interrupted by Carlisle

'She is ok right?'

'She's-' Edward was interrupted once more

'Why is she unconscious?' I could hear Carlisle pacing

'Carlisle listen to me-' Edward started again

'Why isn't she up yet?' Carlisle was growing impaticent, something that didnt happen often

'Carlisle, Esme will wake up in two minutes' I heard Alice's voice from across the room

'Thank you Alice, Edward you should try to be more helpfull, like Alice' Carlisle said

'Charming Carlisle, Just charming' I heard Edward mutter, joking

'Im sorry Edward, I just want to be sure that she will be ok' Carlisle stroked my cheek

'She will' Alice replied

'Are Emmett and Jasper back yet' Carlisle asked

Just on que I heard the door slam. My eyelids fluttered and I opened my eyes to the scene before me

'Oh Esme' Carlisle sighed, pulling me into a hug

'What happened?' I asked

'It was Jane' Emmett told Carlisle

'Jane?' Carlisle repeated

'Yes, we followed her scent through the woods and when we finally caught up with her...' Jasper trailed off

'Did she hurt you?' Alice asked, looking worried

'No, its going to take more than a little brat to hurt me' Emmett joked but Jasper rolled his eyes

'Did she?' Alice pressed

Jasper sat down next to her 'Not much, but we're fine'

Alice growled quietly while Edward rolled his eyes

'Jane, she asked me to go to Volterra with her' I remembered 'Then I tried to get away and...' I trailed off, not wanting to finish

'Its ok' Carlisle told me

'Jane is going to die' Emmett growled

'We shouldn't cause any more trouble' Carlisle said

'Emmett, I want to kill Jane as much as you do but Carlisle is right. Violance wont solve this' Jasper told his brother

We heard the door shut again and Renesmee entered the room

'Hey' She smiled

'Hi Nessie' Bella smiled while everyone else mumbled hello

'Wow don't burst a brain cell guys' She joked

'We're sorry Ness, Its just we're all trying to settle this problem with Aro at the moment' I smiled at my grand-daughter

'Is he still bugging you?' She asked

'Its nothing for you to worry about' Bella told her

'Jacob wants to know if we can cope' Renesmee told us

'The packs shouldn't mess with the Volturi' Carlisle explained

'Again' Emmett added

'They shouldn't get involved' Carlisle carried on

'Again' Emmett added again

'Emmett, shut up' Rosalie scolded her husband, smacking him around the head

'Emmett lets go and find out more about this problem before Rosalie kills you' Edward joked, pulling Emmett from the room

'Jasper!' Emmett called

Jasper rolled his eyes and left the room. We all sat in silence again, the only sound was Renesmee's fluttering heart. Then came a loud thump and a smash. I walked into the dining room to find my sons by the big window. Glass was scattered around the room

'What happened?' I demanded

'Edward saw something' Jasper explained, his eyes not leaving the forest before him

'So Edward saw something and you decided that now would be a good time to break all of my vases?' I asked, eyeing the mess on the floor

'No, I saw something and Emmett went on protection mode. He went mental' Edward started to chuckle but stopped when he saw my face

'Esme, it will be fine' Jasper told me, coming over to pat my shoulder

I looked up at him and smiled 'I know that'

'Then why are you afraid?' He asked

I didn't want to tell my son the reason I was afraid so I just shook my head at him

'Emmett?' I asked sweetly

Emmett looked over at me and smiled Yes, Esme?'

'Clean that up. Now' I glared at him

Alice and Rosalie's tinkling laughter came from the other room as Emmett scowled and bent to pick up the glass. I walked into the living room and sat down with my daughter's. Renesmee sat on the floor infront of us

'Esme?' Renesmee asked

I looked up at her 'Yes?'

'Is Aro that man who tried to kill me?' Her eyes were full of worry

I smiled at her gently and then sighed 'Yes, Nessie, thats Aro'

'And now he wants you?'

'Nessie, its a little more complicated than that, but yes' I explained

Renesmee frowned over at the wall. Silence washed over the room

'I think we should let Jacob help' Renesmee finally spoke up

'Nessie, no its not safe for them' Bella told her daughter

'Its not safe for us either!' Renesmee objected

'Renesmee, this is our problem not the packs' Alice told her

I glanced at the floor 'My problem'

Carlisle came and sat next to me, putting his arm around my shoulder he said 'Our problem, not just yours'

I didn't object, mostly because I knew I wouldnt win against all of them.

I let my mind wander, into the future and back through the past. I rememberd Charles, my first husband, what an abusive man he was. I count my lucky stars every day that Carlisle is nothing like him. Then my mind travled to Volterra, with the Volturi. Would I be able to escape and save my family's lives, or would I fail and be the cause of their endings? Would Sulpicia kill me? Would I even make it there? The main question on my mind, though, was, can I outrun Edward?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N Ok peoples I would just like to take a moment to say a big thanks to all of my readers!!! You guys are AWSOME!!! Thank you for making me feel great and confidant about my stories!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also a big thank you to my insparation Lauren my bestest of all my friends. Our fights keep me inspired!!!!!!!

I need you people to vote for something now I have been getting a lot of ideas from readers about what Esme should do:

Should she run to Volterra like mad before Edward could get her? or

Should she get to the airport but get caught by the other Cullens before she can get on a plane then trick Emmett and run to Volterra??

VOTE VOTE VOTE PLEEEAASE

Also Iam so so so so so SORRY for not updating for a long time. I had no ideas what to do!! Your help is needed!!! Pleease give me ideas!!!! THANKS GUYS!!!


	5. Faces like mine

Iam so sorry for not updating sooner. Only two people voted on my poll. But that's ok I will add another chapter anyways. I just want to thank Mari Platt and FragileFantasy for sticking with my story, it'd your support that keeps me going, thank you very much

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor ever will, own Twilight or its characters

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked briefly out of the window in the living room. Today was going to be just like yesterday; stressful, boring and worrisome. Why wouldn't my kids accept the fact that Aro always gets what he wants?

'Because it shouldn't be that way Esme' Edward told me from across the room where he and Bella were sat with their daughter

I didn't bother replying, I just stayed with my thoughts. Hoping they were jumbled enough that he wouldn't manage to read them

'No I can still hear them, crystal clear' I could hear the smile in his voice from the other side of the room.

A few more minutes passed and my gaze ended up at the window again

'Esme, could you watch Renesmee for a second?' Edward asked 'The dogs are out'

I nodded and smiled at them as the darted across the garden. Then I turned to my grand-daughter and walked over to her

'Hey Esme' She smiled up at me, showing her pearly White teeth

'Hi Nessie' I smiled back

'Are you still thinking about Aro?' She raised her eyebrow at me, a trick she learned from Edward

I sighed 'That obvious?'

'Just a tad' she smiled again 'I don't know why you bother though, it's not like you could out run dad'

'You don't say?' I asked, amused that she, of all people, would plant that ideas in my head

'Yup' She turned her attention back to the television

'Nessie, I'll be right back. I just want to make sure your parents are ok, alright?' I smiled at her innocently

'Okay' She changed the channel on our flat screen

I ran out of the door and darted across the garden. The light wind whipped across my face as I ran through the forests surrounding our home. The sun was barely setting over the clouds and I knew that I would not have much time. I needed to save my family. To protect them. I heard a fait howling in the distance, the wolves, and knew that I would only have a few seconds until Edward traced my thoughts and came after me. The scent of human invaded my thoughts. I left

I walked into the airport, trying not to be too noticible. But when your a vampire that is impossible. I went straight up to the ticket booth and smiled at the man

'Hello there beautiful, what can I get for you today?' A man in his thirties asked me, his eyes racking over my body

'One ticket to Italy please' I replied

'Where about in Italy, Rome, Milan. Volterra is very nice this time of year' he smiled at me

'I'd like to go to-' my voice was cut off by a firm set of hands pulling me away from the counter

I looked up and saw Carlisle. He had found me. I wasn't fast enough. I wasn't going to save my family. He pulled me over to an empty corner of seats where the rest of my family, minus Renesmee, Alice, Rosalie and Bella, fuming

'Esme, what were you thinking?!' Emmett demanded

'Esme why would you do that?!' Jasper demanded

'Did you really think running to Volterra was the best thing to do?' Edward asked, a pained look was carved into his features

'I just thought I might as well do something useful' I looked down

'Esme, love, getting yourself hurt or killed would not be very useful' Carlisle said, placing his hands on either side of my face and tilting my head to look at him

He wasn't mad, surprisingly. Though he hardly ever got angry or shouted at anyone. That's one of the main reasons why I love him so much. He is always calm

'I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think through the consequences of my hasty actions' I apologized

'Just don't, ever, do that to me again, ok?' Carlisle smiled slightly

I smiled back in return, a few seconds later Edward and Jasper excused themselves to call the others and Emmett, Carlisle and I were all sitting on the chairs, waiting for the boys.

Carlisle's phone went off

'It's the hospital, I have to take this' he left the building mumbling into his mobile.

Time was running out. Edward and Jasper would be back soon, I need to think fast.

'Emmett?' I asked him

As much as I love him, Emmett isn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box so therefore he was the easiest to trick most of the time

'Yes, Esme?' he turned to face me

'I'll be right back I need to... Get some... Food yeah that's it food' I would be amazed if he fell for this one

'Vampires don't eat' He told me, rolling his eyes

'They do if they have fallen off a cliff before transformation' I lied to him

'How come you never ate before then?' He asked

'Because you only have to eat when you have an adrenalin rush. It's called.. Vampiresresnecis' I told him

'Oh, ok be back soon though' He smiled brightly and returned to his cross word puzzle

I love that boy, don't get me wrong, but sometimes he could be so dim.

I hurried through the check in with the ticket to Volterra that I had swiped from the ticket man.

The plan trip was bound to be long, even now with the plane on the ground I could tell this. Luckily the plane was about to take off, so I wouldn't be stopped by my family. They would be back with Emmett now, giving him a hard time for believing something so stupid as Vampiresresnecis. Silly boy. My mobile's screen flashed as a next text massage arrived. It was from Carlisle

Esme  
It doesn't have to be like this. Please come back, get off the plane.  
We are in no danger. Especially with Alice and Edward watching out. I  
won't let anyone hurt you

I debated that for a second, then glanced at my watch. 5:30. the flight wouldn't leave until six. I had time to run back to him.  
Should I...?

Carlisle's POV (Earlier when he found out Esme was missing)

It was just another day at the hospital. Slow but I wouldn't call it boring, my work is never boring. I love it too much. If I didn't have Esme at home, I would probably spend all of my time

working. I had just finished with a girl who had sliced her finger open chopping vegetables when I received a call from Edward. Concerning Esme

'Carlisle, Its Esme' He chocked in a worried tone

'What about her?' I asked, immediately worry was growing in the pit of my stomach

What was wrong with her?

Had Aro already taken her?

Was I too late to save her?

'She's missing' He told me in a worried tone

Missing

Esme was missing. She could be anywhere by now. What if Aro found her?

'Im coming home' I told him, hanging up before he could object

I rushed out to the front desk. Signing out as I told the receptionist, Rebecca, where I was going

'Something wrong Dr Cullen?' She asked, looking worried

Rebecca was one of the few woman at the hospital that was genuinely nice and didn't try to hit on me every second of every day

'Family problems Rebecca. Could you get Dr Snow to cover me?' I called as I ran out to my car and sped out of the lot

As I drove a million questions rushed through my mind. But the one that stuck is 'Was she hurt' I would kill anyone who dared lay a hand on her. She was hurt to much as a human to

ever have to go through that ever again.

Edward was talking before I even got through the door

'Renesmee talked to her then and Esme said she was coming to see if she was alright but then I followed her scent and It led out to Seattle, no where near where we met the wolves. I

wanted to follow her but Bella said it would be best to tell you first. Carlisle Its all my fault I'm so sorry. I should have stopped her I should have-' I cut him off, he was rambling

'Its not your fault Edward. Now which way did she go?' I asked in a surprisingly calm voice. Surprising because I was anything but calm at the moment.

'I followed her scent to the airport' He was barely done speaking before Edward, Emmett and I were out the door. Jasper caught up with us seconds later.

'I told the girls to stay in case she comes back' He answered our confused feelings as why the girls weren't here

The airport was packed. Everyone going on holidays with their families. It was simple to find her scent though. I spotted her over by the ticket counter

'Edward, you and your brothers stay here' I told him _She will try to run if she catches all of our scents_

He nodded and I rushed over to Esme

'I'd like to go to-' I quickly cut off her voice by placing my arms around her waist and pulling her over to where the boys were seated in the corner

As we stood next to them, the boys were questioning her in angry tones

_Edward, you're all scaring her _I scolded him in my thoughts

Esme then explained why she ran off. We all sat down but Jasper and Edward went off to tell the girls that Esme was safe

My phone started bleeping then. The hospital

'It's the hospital, I need to take this' I explained, walking into the cool evening air outside of the hospital

The conversation was brief. Dr Snow wanted to know if Mike Newton has had his flu vaccination this year. He had and should not have another

It was chaos when I got back in. Esme had run off again, telling Emmett that she needed to eat because she had Vampiresresnecis. That boy can be so stupid sometimes. I already

knew that, because of how fast Esme thinks, she would already be on the plane. The boys didn't believe me though and went to search for her. So I did the only thing I knew that had a

chance of working. I texted her.

Esme

It doesn't have to be like this. Please come back, get off the plane.  
We are in no danger. Especially with Alice and Edward watching out. I  
won't let anyone hurt you

I sat there and prayed that she would return to me

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What you think of that then? A bit cliffy I know but I wanted people to have a chance to voice their opinions. What do you guys think of the Carlisle bit? I thought he needed to say how much he would miss Esme and how worried he gets about her. Hope you liked it. Thank you for those who voted on my last poll, now I am going to be mean and add another one

Should Esme:

1)Stay on the plane and get to Volterra. Then Sulpicia comes home to claim Aro back

Or

2)Get off the plane and go back to Carlisle?

Thank you! Reviews really make my day! Thanks to all my reviewers!!!

EricaJaney


	6. Hard Goodbyes

Sorry for not updating once again! I have a project due soon and I need it to be perfect!

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Twilight

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I sat still in my seat, debating. Should I stay on this flight or not?

Could I really leave Carlisle on his own, he was my eveything. He was the one I turned to through my first year in this new life. He was my soul, can I leave him?

My children. Could I abandon them? After they tried so hard to protect me?

I flipped open my mobile and replied to Carlisle

My dear husband  
It pains me to write this, it truly does, but it is something I must do.  
I shall miss you and the children so much. This is just something I have to do.  
I will never forget you, even if you forget me, you will always hold a special place in my heart  
Love forever  
Esme  
As I sent the message a tingly feeling went down my throat and I noticed the other passangers were boarding. My mobile bleeped again. Before I read that text, I never really knew that four little words would rip somones heart out and still make it ache the way they did to me.

Come home my angel

I chocked back sobs as more texts from my children came in

Esme  
Please don't do this! Come home please! We will make it through this I promise! We wont let anyone hurt you please!  
Edward

I took a deep breath and looked at the next one

Esme  
Carlisle is broken without you. He needs you so much. We all do. You  
and Alice were both always there to help pick me up when I fell. And  
now it's my turn. You are not in any danger. Aro cannot take you. Your  
the heart of our family, you give us all a reason to love each other  
and call ourselves a family.  
Jasper

My chest ached as I read Jaspers text. I always felt he was just there for Alice but obviously I was wrong

Esme  
Please come home! I really want my mummy back! We are lost without you!  
Emmett

I chuckled slightly as I read Emmetts text. Silly boy

Esme  
I understand the situation your in. You have to chose between making  
your famiy happy by staying or hurting them in order to protect them.  
Every action in this world holds a conciquence. I'm not going to tell  
you to come home, because this choice is hard enough for you without  
the added pressure of my pleading. I know you are scared but you will  
get stronger. You are not the damsel in distress anymore Esme, now  
your the night ready to stand up for what she knows is right. I  
believe in you Esme  
Alice

I didn't quite understand Alice's text. She wasn't pestering me to come gone like the others were. Strange.

What did she mean by 'I know you are scared but you will get stronger? Did she see something? I took a deep breathe and turned off my phone as the plane headed for the runway.

I glanced out of my window and saw my family standing in the departure lounge. You wouldn't be able to see them with out super sight. Carlisle looked broken like a man standing in the middle of a fire, knowing that death was coming but still not accepting that his life was slipping away.

My eyes locked with his for a split second. But that second was all it took for his eyes to say a million things. I didn't need Jaspers gift to know what be was feeling, he was broken, just like me, two parts of one piece that are useless without each other. Without each other We are broken

Carlisle's POV

My angel was gone. She flew right out of my reach.

I watched as her plane went up the runway. Our eyes locked for a second and I saw all of the pain in my eyes echoed through her's. She was hurting. Aro was forcing her to make a choice between making us happy by staying and hurting us in order to save us. Esme had never been a very fierce, violent person, but she would do what needed to be done in order to protect her family. Like I should be protecting her. I should have stopped her. Saved her.

'Carlisle, please, beating yourself up about this isn't going to help and it certainly won't bring her back' Edward told me from the front seat of the car

We parked in the garage and were met in the living room by four very sad girls. Renesmee was crying into Bella's shoulder as her mother patted her soothingly. Emmett and Edward went straight to their wives sides. Rosalie was glaring at the floor, her hair blocking her face. Bella's lip was quivering slightly as she comforted her daughter. Even though Bella had only been in our family for a short time, she was incredibly close to Esme. She was the mother Bella had missed horribly when she moved here to Forks.

I glanced at Jasper. He was staring at Alice with a confused look on his face. Alice was staring back at him with innocent pleading eyes. They were having a private conversation again.

'Alice will Esme be ok?' I asked, my voice cracking as I mentioned Esme's name

'I... cant see anything at the moment Carlisle' Alice turned her gaze to me

I sat down next to Emmett on the sofa and put my head in my hands

This is all my fault. Esme was in danger because of me

'How is it Carlisle?' Edward asked, from Bella's side

_It just is _I thought _I was meant to save her. Protect her_

'Just because Esme wants to do what's right doesn't make the consequences your fault' Alice told me. She was now standing at Jasper's side, holding his hand

'What consequences?' I wondered

'I have only been getting flashes but...' She trailed off

'What?' I asked

'It's mostly of Esme and Sulpicia' She explained

'Sulpicia comes back then?' I looked up at her

'Yes, from what I have seen so far' Alice smiled brightly at me

'Thank god' Rosalie muttered

'Its ok Rose' Emmett told her

'I know' she snapped. Though she was far from ok

I would be good to get my angel home. She had only been gone half an hour and I already felt lost without her. Without Esme, Im broken

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There another chapter posted. Yay! Thanks to all of my reviewers. And a big thank you to my best friends Sophie and Lauren.

I think I may be mean now and say I want at least ten reviews before I update my next chapter ok? I only got two on my last story and guess who they were…. Yeah you got it my reviewers FragileFantasy and Mari Platt. Thank you guys!

So if you want another chapter and you want to read all about Esme's new life in Volterra review, tell your friends. Tell your friends to review. Remember:

10 or no update (Yeah sorry about being mean but I want to feel like I write stories that people want to read. Thanks!)

Everyone who reviews my chapter will get a big thank you posted into my next story. Also one last thing:

If you want your name in the story please tell me and I will try to put it in. I need more Volturi people. Add any hair styles or colours you may like otherwise I will chose! Sorry if I can't get them all in

THANKS!

EricaJaney


	7. Little bits of time

Another chapter! Yay! Iam happy that I got more reviews this time :D. I got nine, it wasn't ten but it was seven more than I expected to get :D Thank you so much! Your reviews mean so much to me. The people who reviewed will be listed at the bottom. Thank you

Disclaimer: Like I have said before I don't own Twilight, seriously people listen to me!

I arrived in Volterra the next morning and was met by Jane, one of the guard.

'I knew you would see sense Esme' she smiled brightly

'I'm only protecting my family Jane' I said through gritted teeth, Im so not in the mood for her childish games now

'Of course Esme' She smiled again

We ran through the city to an underground tunnel. It was just like an office, beautifully decorated. I'm sure I would have loved it, if it wasn't the enemies lair

A young human girl was sitting at a desk which had a pair of solid wooden oak doors behind it

'Morning Jane!' The girl said brightly'

Gianna' Jane nodded 'This one us with me'

She lead me through the thick doors into another hall way. I noticed a little boy in a pearl grey suit was smiling at us.

'Jane' he smiled as he hugged her'Alec' She smiled back, embracing him

'Welcome Esme' Alec smiled

I just stared at him

'This way Esme' Jane lead me into a hall with three thrones. There were a few vampires that I recognised. Heidi, Demetri, Chelsea, Felix, Santiago and Afton. Sitting on the thrones, awaiting our arrival, were Marcus, Caius and Aro

'Esme welcome to Volterra' Aro got up and walked in front of me

'Aro' I nodded

'Your flight was good I trust?' he asked

'Cut the crap Aro and tell me what I have to do so I can leave' I glared at him

'A feisty one. Carlisle knows how to pick them' Aro joked

'Heidi?' Marcus called

'Yes Master?' she appeared by his side instantly

'Show Esme to her room and help her settle in ok?' Marcus told her

'Of course' Heidi smiled 'C'mon Esme'

I followed Heidi up this grand stair case and into a beautiful blue bedroom. It had a television, a massive bookcase filled with books, a huge wardrobe and a vanity table.

'Your clothes are in the wardrobe. Iam supposed to dispose of your old clothes but I will hide them for when you return home to your family' She smiled warmly before leaving

I sighed and walked over to the wardrobe. I pulled on the gilt handles and scanned the clothes in there. Three low cut black dresses, a couple of pairs of light grey trousers, two purple tops, two emerald green ones, two blue ones and two red ones, there where six pairs of black heels. I quickly changed into the grey trousers and green top.

Heidi came back in, hid the other clothes and led me back into the hall

'Ah Esme, you look beautiful' Aro exclaimed, his eyes shining

I didn't bother answering, I just sat on the throne next to Aro that Heidi pointed to and rested my head on the tops of my hands

'Silent treatment eh?' Aro asked 'Well two can play that game'

He reached out and touched my arm. His mouth turned up into a big grin as his eyes stayed shut

'Ooh Esme' he laughed

I glared at him. Knowing that every kiss, every touch and memory that was mine and Carlisle's was now his too.

'Now Esme' he paused 'Or may I call you Essie?'

'No you may not' I growled at him. Essie was what Carlisle used to call me. His fond little pet name for me. He and only he could call me that.

Aro just laughed

'Aro, leave her alone. She obviously needs you to stop bugging her' Caius frowned at his brother

The next few days past in a daze. It was like I was watching everyone else getting on with their lives but mine was on freeze. Without Carlisle my life was pointless. I couldn't livewithout him. My thoughts kept wondering back to his text 'Come home to me my angel' He always said that I was his angel, little did he know that he was my angel. He was always there for me, he saved me. In those dark nights with Charles, I always imagined Carlisle coming to save me. My night in shining armour. My saviour. My angel

We were in the hall when two human girls were led in by Jane and Alec. They only looked about sixteen and scared out of their minds. One had short brown curly hair that reached a little bit past her shoulders with bluey grey eyes, the other girl was slightly taller, with blonde hair to her shoulders and green eyes.

Aro walked over to Jane

'Dear one, who are these?' he asked

'Master' she pouted 'They saw'

'What did they see Jane?' Aro raised his eyebrow

'Demetri and Felix racing' she frowned

'Well it seems this is a bad thing' Aro turned his attention to the young girls

'Please don't hurt us' the blonde girl pleaded

'Yeah, we won't tell anyone' The curly haired girl agreed

'Ah but we cannot take that risk' Aro explained

I saw everything happen very quickly then. Aro snapped his fingers and Santiago and Afton walked over to the girls, teeth bared. I knew that those girls breaths were numbered. So I acted fast

'Aro!' I called, rushing to his side

'Yes dearest Esme?' he asked, putting his arm around my shoulders

I shuddered slightly then smiled 'Don't hurt the girls please'

'The only way is to change them then' he smiled back

'What are your names?' I asked the girls, smiling at them

'I'm Hazel' the little one told me

'I'm Dixie' the blonde told me

'Don't worry girls. It will be ok' I smiled again at them

'What's your name?' Dixie asked

'Esme. Esme Cullen' I pulled slightly away from Aro

'Esme Volturi' Aro pulled me closer and put his arm around my waist

I looked down as the girls were taken away, knowing that I would see them in three days with red eyes. I heard footsteps in the office and the thumping of human hearts. I sighed and sat on my throne

Aro sat at his throne next to mine 'Esme contacts'

I had been wearing red contacts when the humans came so I wouldn't look out of place

'I still don't understand why you don't try the humans' Aro sighed

'Because iam not a monster' I didn't look at him, I stared straight ahead

Aro just raised his eyebrow at me

'What I mean is that iam still holding on to what humanity I have left. That would mean morals' I explained

The humans piled in and I left to my room. Lying on the sofa I waited

Aro entered a second later.

'Esme, my dear, you should have joined us for dinner' he said, his red irises shining

'No thanks iam alright' I told him

'Esme. It's who you are' he sat next to me

'Don't even compare me to what is going on here. Iam better than a monster' I glared at him, trying to get my point across that Carlisle told me that we were better than that

After a moments silence he sighed 'You really should get to know the other guard members, you may find it easier' he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me down the stairs and into the hall where each member of the guard were in a line

'You already know Jane and Alec' Aro led me past the twins

We passed Heidi, Chelsea, Reneta and many more before we were at the last few people

'You know Felix and Demetri' Aro pulled me past the two bulky boys then stopped at a leaner one with short brown hair 'This is Santiago'

'¿Habla usted español?' he asked **(Do you speak Spanish?)**

'Sí ¿Por qué?' I wondered **(Yes why?)**

'No mucha gente puede' he explained **(Not many people can)**

'Puede Aro?'I glanced over at Aro **(Can Aro?)**  
'No, Marco y Cayo puede' He grinned over at the other leaders 'Aro es demasiado grande de un idiota que Bearly puede hablar Inglés adecuada y mucho menos español' **(No,Marcus and Caius can) (Aro is too big of an idiot he can bearly speak proper English let alone Spanish) **

Caius burst out laughing while Marcus rolled his eyes, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth

'¿Qué le dices que dijo?' I asked **(What do you tell him you said?)**

'¡Qué maravilloso y brillante que es' Santiago grinned again **(How wonderful and brilliant he is)**

As if on cue Aro said 'What are you talking about?

'How wonderful and brilliant you are' Santiago smiled

'You do flatter people so, Santiago' Aro returned the smile

Caius burst out laughing again, nearly falling out of his throne. Down the line Jane was shaking with silent laughter

'Jane no habla español?' I asked, wondering why she laughed **(Does Jane speak Spanish?)**

'No, ella sabe lo que estamos hablando de si' he chuckled **(No, she knows what we are talking about though)**

'Why, dear brother, is that so funny?' Aro turned to his brother, who was sitting properly on his throne once more

'Just the way.... He phrased it is all' Caius smirked

Aro turned back around and muttered 'Jealousy is not pretty'

'Me?! Jealous of... You?!' Caius laughed again, clutching his sides

'Yes Aro you got me, cleaver you, iam one hundred percent jealous of you'

Marcus sighed again, turning to look at me

'Esme, si alguna vez necesita ayuda. Estoy aquí. Aro cruzó la línea de tomar te de su familia. Como Didyme fue tomado de mí. Nadie, especialmente no Carlisle, debería tener que soportar el dolor' Marcus spoke to me **(Esme, if you ever need help. I'm here. Aro crossed the line taking you from your family. Like Didyme was taken from me. No one, especially not Carlisle, should have to bear that pain)**

Caius nodded his head in agreement

'Gracias' I told them sincerely **(Thank you)**

I was thankful that I would have some people here who shared my distaste for Aro. What kind of monster takes a person from there own kind? I knew the answer, this kind. Aro was a monster of the worst kind. A monster who worked on the suffering of others. He was almost as horrible as Charles, _almost. _I just stood still and prayed silently that my family were alright. That they wouldn't come here. I couldn't have them in danger. Not my children. My husband. I would rather die than watch anyone lay a finger on any of them  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Another chapter! Thank you, once more, to all of my reviewers. Here are the names of the fabulous people who keep this story going:

Carj89

Tigerlili48

1313spooky

EsmeCullen85

Summo

Mari Platt

FragileFantasy

The HongKonger

Thank you guys!

Also FragileFantasy there you have your next chapter :D

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review I have a brilliant idea and I really want to post it but I cant if I don't get reviews

Also would you guys like a fight scene, tell me if you would. I was thinking of having one between Esme and Sulpicia. Im sure Carlisle would love a chance to save her life (Thank you FragileFantasy)

Though Iam sure Jane would love to get in the way of any great plans (Thank you Mari Platt)

Or Esme could kick Sulpicia's butt without help. Tell me any ideas you may have!

If you have any ideas for the (possible) fight scene please tell me. I wanna make it as good as possible!!!]

Thanks

EricaJaney


	8. Drowning Alone

CPOV  
Life around here was completely pointless without Esme. In fact life was pointless without all together. She is my everything, my other half, my angel. But she has been gone for two weeks now and everyone is still upset. Renesmee locked herself in her room, Rosalie just sits and stares, Bella has stopped Reading and having fun and Alice has stopped laughing, she stopped shopping and last week she stopped talking. Now she only murmurs when asked a question. The boys have a hard time helping their wives but I can see it there, in them too, the emptiness. I stopped work the other week, I stopped Reading, I stopped bothering. I don't see the point in bothering anymore. It's like drowning alone. Just get it over with, no one else is there to witness so don't drag it out. I used to believe that you should never love, as it only ended in pain and torment. Then I met Esme, she was only sixteen and I already knew how special she was. Some time later we were married. Then I lose her and I now realize how right I was before. But I'm happpy with the time I had with her. I don't regret a single moment I shared with her. Those are the moments I will cherish and treasure with me always. Until I get her back I will hold on to the memories we had closer than ever. I will get her back, we all know we will. But if Aro has dared lay a hand on her I will tear him to pieces.

'I'm sure Esme's fine Carlisle. Aro won't hurt her' Edward told me from across the room where he was comforting Bella

'You don't know that' I raised my head to look at him

'I do' Alice piped from Jaspers arms. They were sitting together on the sofa 'I would see it don't worry'

'I can't help it' I sighed

'We all miss her too Carlisle' Jasper said softly as he sent me relaxed feelings

'Oh my' Alice gasped, then started growling

'What is it?' Jasper asked calmly, spinning her in his arms to look at her

'Esme' She whispered

I jumped out of my seat and walked quickly over to where Alice and Jasper were seated

Edward started growling as well then. A loud, furious sound coming from the pit of his stomach

'He's going to hit her' her eyes were focused on the future far away

I frowned, deeply angered, it would do not good to snarl and growl

'Where Alice' Jasper got a piece of paper, a pen and placed her hand on them. She immediately started sketching out her vision

'Mirrors. A room with mirrors. Thrones' She sketched each item as she listed them

'Why?' I asked, angry that anyone would dare hurt her

'He feels she has been rude. He accepted her into his family, gave her a home and she refuses, again, to use their diet. He is considering force feeding her' Alice drew in Aro with his hand raised and Esme cowering in fear, fallen to her knees. Behind them Marcus and Caius looked horrified and disgusted

'The others are not happy, but they will not go against Aro's wishes. They want Sulpicia back too' Alice's eyes focused back to the present

'We need to go. We need to help her' I started to race out of the room. Edward, being the fastest, beat me there and blocked my way

'It would do no good to run straight there. The guard would take you down faster than you could even blink' Alice explained

'I don't care' I told her

'Esme would. It would kill her to see you hurt' Edward stayed still, only moving his lips to speak

'We need a plan' Jasper went to the bottom of the stairs and called up

'Rose. Em. Could you drag your butts out of bed long enough to help' his voice wavered a bit, they were obviously sending out a lot of lust

They raced down the stairs and gave Jasper, who was sat back with Alice, a death glare

'Ok here's the plan...' Edward's voice became nothing but a soft murmur in the background as I though of saving Esme, praying that we would make it there before he laid a finger on her. Charles hurt her enough on her human life; she does not need a replay of that when she had only just gotten past it

EPOV  
I sat on the sofa in my 'room' Reading Romeo and Juliet again. It was a good book, though Edward had told me endless times that it was one of the worst books ever written. Next on his list to Wuthering Heights.

'Esme can you come down here for a moment?' Aro's voice echoed off the walls

I found him in the hall; he seemed to spend a lot of time in there, with Caius and Marcus. The guard were no where to be seen, strange, Jane is usually like Aro's little shadow

'I will ask you one more time Esme; will you try our diet' he stood from his throne and looked at me

'And I will, once more, decline your request' I told him, crossing my arms

'Esme, we have been nothing but good to you. We took you in. You and Santiago seem to be friends. Yet here you stand, rejecting the only thing we ask of you' he sighed

'Aro didn't want to be here. You took me from my home, from my children and worst of all, my husband! All I want is to be home with them. They are my life Aro not this. I don't want this' I raised my voice, close to yelling

I heard the slap before I felt it. It was like a stab through the chest, an old memories coming back to get me. Charles was abusive. Carlisle was extremely caring. The core of my existence, even if he hadn't been the one to change me I would have searched the universe until I found him.

I glared at Aro then fled from the room, feeling non existent tears pricking my eyes. The tears that would never fall for me.

I ran back to the room. Sitting down on the sofa, I pulled my knees up to my chest and hid my face. This was completely unfair. Aro was exactly like Charles, only in Vampire form. I never wanted to come here. It pains me to know that he wants me dead. He knew what Sulpicia will do, yet he took me anyway. Well I came, but the only reason being I had to protect my family. I need them to say safe. I will never tell them what just happened. Alice. She would have seen this and told Carlisle. He will be furious. He always promised to protect me, I know he is trying but being abused on your own again is hard. Especially for me. Its like drowning alone.

CPOV

'He has done it' Alice whispered, broken

I growled. Aro hurt her. He is dead. I dont care that he is an old, powerful, friend. Friends don't take each others wives. Friends dont hurt your wife. Aro is no friend of mine

Renesmee came into the room and sat next to me.

'I always promised her that I would be there' I whispered, everyone turned to look at me 'I knew that something like this would happen. Before I met Esme, I thought that you should never love. That it only ended with pain. Then Esme came along, I realized how wrong I was. I promised her that I would protect her. Now she is paying the price for that promise'

She pressed her fingers lightly to my cheek. She showed me and Esme back together. Happy.

'Im sending you a message. Don't ever think that its too late' She told me 'When you care about someone there is always room for change'

'Nessie, I made a horrible mistake. I broke my promise. If I looked after her better, she wouldn't be re-living her human life' I told her

'You're allowed to make mistakes, Its a part of every life. Esme wont see you any different. She will always love you' Renesmee hugged me

I didn't realize how mature my grand-daughter had gotten. She was fully understanding the situation

'Thank you Nessie' I smiled at her

'Any time. We all miss her. And you will get her back but moping around wont help' She raised her eyebrow. When she did that she looked like Edward so much

'Everyone remember the plan?' Alice asked

'Improvise?' Edward asked

'Yep' She smirked at him

'Alice, how will that help?' Emmett gave her a look which said 'Your making this up as you go along aren't you?'

'It just will, trust me' She replied confidently

A few moments of silence consumed us then Alice's eyes went un-focused

'Oh' Alice said, sadly, looking down sadly

'What?' Jasper asked, concerned

'She's crying' Alice told him

In a sense a vampire can cry when they are upset. Though we can't cry tears. Esme has the right to be upset, being hit by Aro probably brought back bad memories. Charles betrayed her trust. As Aro did. I vowed as I found out why she jumped off the cliff, that I would never hurt her

'Crying?' Bella and Rosalie asked at the same time

'Aro really crossed the line' Edward growled

'Heidi is going to comfort her. They will become friends, but she wont help if Sulpicia attacks Esme' Alice frowned

'Sulpicia won't get the chance' I vowed, a plan forming in my head

* * *

What did you guys think? I know Aro was mean but I need a bit of drama. Please review! I hope that I got it to good standards. Thank you all my reviewers you guys are awesome!!!!!!!!!

EricaJaney


	9. The Willow that couldn't weep

Ok this chapter took quiet long to think of. I had major writers block. I had no idea what to write about so I hope this is ok.

Disclaimer: After 10 chapters Iam sick of saying that I do not own Twilight, even though I don't, so please remember that: I don't own Twilight or its characters!!

EPOV

'C'mon Esme' Alec called from across the room

'Yes Esme, you will never improve if you don't try' Jane grinned from the bench were she was sat, watching Alec and I

I sighed, we had been at this for three hours now and we were not getting anywhere. As I brushed the little bits of rubble off my shirt, an unfamiliar scent invaded my senses

'Well what's this then?' Jane asked, stepping down from the bench

'Shall we investigate?' Alec asked, stepping over to his sister's side

'We shall' Jane led us out of the training grounds and into the great hall

As we entered I noticed Felix holding a young vampire by the arm. She looked about sixteen, like Dixie and Hazel. Her bright red eyes showed that she had not been a vampire for long. She long hair to just below her shoulders waist which was the strongest colour. Not grey but pure white, even though she was young.

'What is this Felix?' Aro asked, eyeing the young girl

'I left her half dead after feeding three days ago and she got turned' Felix explained

'Felix' Aro sighed 'Felix what have I told you about leaving them?'

'Sorry Master' Felix apologised

Dixie and Hazel then entered the room, laughing. But they stopped as soon as they laid

eyes on the white haired girl

'Willow?' Hazel asked 'Is that you?'

'Hazel?' Willow blinked 'Dixie?'

Hazel and Dixie both ran over and hugged the girl. They were all laughing and smiling. The girls looked like they would be crying if it were possible

'What are you doing here?' Dixie asked as soon as they all stopped hugging

'I have no idea' Willow replied 'Where am I?'

'You're with the Volturi' Aro answered, stepping closer to the girls

'The Volturi?' Willow raised her eyebrow

'We are the leaders of the Vampire world. We keep the peace. Your friends have joined

us' Aro explained

'Sisters' Willow corrected

'Ah sisters. Well we try not to separate family in this coven' He glanced over at the

smiling twins 'Though your sisters posses very useful talents'

'Talents?' Willow asked

'Yes. Talents, powers. Why don't you demonstrate girls' Aro turned to Hazel and Dixie

Hazel stepped forward first and smiled slightly at Willow

Suddenly there was a line of fire surrounding the hall, Willow's mouth fell open at the sight of this

'I can also move things' Hazel grinned, then got rid of the fire. She made one of the thrones levitate

'Hazel, dear, please don't break that' Aro said

'I won't master' Hazel smiled as she set it down

'What can you do?' Willow asked Dixie

'This' Dixie smiled as she made Demetri jump onto Felix, then made Felix run around

'Mind control?' Willow raised her eyebrow

'Do you have a gift?' Aro smiled at Willow

'Gift, that's what you call it? I wasn't sure what it was' Willow explained

'What can you do?' Aro asked

'Well, I can make you seem you are in a specific place. And you feel everything there, like pain and being suffocated. For example I could make you seem to be suffocating in a tomb underground and you would feel as if you couldn't breathe. It can't kill you though. But it will hurt you' Willow told us 'Watch'

She focused her eyes on Felix

'Urgh! Cant breathe!' He cried 'Ouch something scratched me!'

After Willow stopped her power Felix had a massive scar running up his arm. He looked down at it and gasped in shock

'Told you' Willow said

Her white hair was some what darker now.

'Right, you're going to pay for that half pint' Felix growled, stepping closer to her

Dixie stepped in between them 'Your going to walk away now Felix'

'Im going to walk away now' Felix walked the other way

'It kind of figures that you got mind control' Willow laughed 'You would tell us something we should do and Hazel and I would just do it

'Yeah' Dixie joined in ' And Hazel would just complain about the rain and it would just stop a few seconds later'

'Yup' Hazel started laughing 'Willow the way you used to describe things, it made you feel like you where there'

'Why is your hair darker?' Dixie asked

'I don't know. My hair seems to go darker then lighter when I use my gift. It will go back to its original colour though' Willow shrugged

'I loved your original colour' Hazel said and the girls began embracing again

'I wonder' Aro said, looking at Alec and Jane 'Jane, dear. Can you see if your gift works on Willow?'

'Of course master' Jane stepped forwards and smiled at the young girl

Willow looked confused as Jane glared at her

'How wonderful' Aro cried 'Alec would you please try?'

'Yes Master' Alec stepped forwards and did the same as his sister

'Can you see me Willow?' he asked

'Yes' Willow answered

'Brilliant!' Aro cried again

Alec and Jane stepped back besides me as Aro explained all about Jane and Alec and the other members of the Volturi

I felt someone tugging at my elbow 'Do you want to go practise again?' Alec asked

'Yes Alec' I replied, following the young boy out the door and back into the training grounds

Aro had ordered Jane and Alec to train me in case Sulpicia came back to fight me. I saw no point in it, either way there is no light for me. Without Carlisle by my side, the world is darkness.

Ok sorry I took so long to update I have been very busy. This chapter isn't so much about Esme and Carlisle. But I needed a bit more on Hazel and Dixie they are going to be very important later on.

As some of you may know Dixie and Hazel are based on my very best friends Sophie (Dixie) and Lauren (Hazel) they insisted that since they were in my story then I should be too so there. Also I do not have white hair that changes; It is a caramel like colour (Like Esme)

Thank you for reading my stories

Please Review

Also you people want a fight scene between Esme and Sulpicia correct? Well if you want one then you will have to share your ideas because I have no idea of where to start. Please help!

Thank you once again!  
EricaJaney


	10. Fight for our Love

Here you go the fight scene! Please enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!

* * *

EPOV

I was in the great hall with the rest of the guard and Aro, Marcus and Caius. Heidi had comforted me after the slapping incident. She truly was a lovely girl but I doubted she would help in troubled times. I still wasn't comfortable around Aro but he acted as though nothing had even happened.

Jane entered a second later, smiling broadly. I was confused, the girl wasn't one to smile without reason.

Then I saw why she was grinning. Sulpicia entered a second later. Her eyes, blackened with pure hate, focused only on me

'What is that?' She asked Aro

'That is Esme. My new wife' He came and stood next to me

I wanted to object but I couldn't, I only found myself smiling

'You what?!' She snarled

'Ill leave you two to settle this' Aro smirked and sat back on his throne

Sulpicia circled me, grinning every time our eyes locked. I was scared, Sulpicia could kill me in a second, and she knew it.

'Well Esme, I could kill you myself but that would mean getting my hands dirty, besides why do that when I have someone to do it for me?' She grinned, stalking past me once more

'Don't you dare touch her' Carlisle yelled from where he stood in the door way with the rest of my family, minus Rosalie, Bella and Renesmee

'Carlisle!' I called, so happy to see his face again even if it is for the last time

Sulpicia growled at me then clicked her fingers. The guard appeared behind my family and pulled all of their arms behind their backs, locking them there, away from me

'Where were we Esme, oh yes' Sulpicia turned back to me 'Your death'

'Don't be scared' Carlisle mouthed at me 'I will protect you'

'I know you will' I smiled warmly at him

'What the hell are you smiling at' Sulpicia demanded, then glanced over her shoulders to see Carlisle staring at me

'I see' Sulpicia exclaimed 'Prince charming has come to save his maiden. Too bad little miss maiden is done for.'

Almost as if on cue Dixie and Hazel stepped forwards, grinning.

I looked over at my family while Sulpicia walked over to the girls, leaving me alone. Emmett took advantage of Felix's distraction and tried to run to me. Suddenly I was surrounded by fire, the smell was horrible

'Take another step big boy and mummy dies' Hazel threatened

'what the-' Emmett started

'Allow me to explain' Dixie started 'I have the gift of mind control; I can make anyone do any thing at all. Watch'

Dixie grinned at me and I felt a burning feeling in my hand. I looked down and realized that she had forced me to put my hand in the flames. As soon as my body was in control again yanked my hand out. Luckily it was only singed, no permanent damage. I refused to look at Carlisle, knowing he would be angere

'Leave her alone' Jasper growled

'My sister has the gift of telepathy and making things appear as if by magic' Dixie looked at Hazel, ignoring Jasper

Hazel made the fire disappear then made one of the giant vases from across the room hurl at me. I ducked and looked up just in time to see it smash. Then just as quickly as it had gone, the ring of fire was back

'What can she do?' Emmett demanded. Glaring at Willow

'Ah. My sister Willow can make you seem that you are anywhere she wants you to be. Also while you are there, if you get hurt the pain is real' Dixie grinned at Willow

'Please Sulpicia, I mean no harm to your family. I never even wanted to come here. Just let me leave with my family' I pleaded

'Oh you mean go home with your golden eyed fairy boy?' She taunted 'vegetarian vampires, what a stupid idea. Like you should even bother trying to resist your nature. Who's stupid idea was that?'

'That stupid idea, came from my husband' I growled

'Well that proves that your husband is weaker than other men. Not able to kill' She replied

'My husband is the strongest man I know. Strength isn't just about how much you can lift or massive muscles, it's about restraint and will  
power. Being able to complete something for others that may cause you pain' I snarled at her and leapt over the flames and pounced on her

She growled and threw me backwards, through two of the big pillars and slamming me into the wall

'What you going to do now Esme?' she asked, pinning me to the wall by my throat

'This' I said simply, knocking her feet from under her  
Sulpicia flipped up and growled, beginning to circle me again. Like a hunter eyeing her prey

'Esme watch out' Alice gasped from across the room

The sound if her voice distracted me and that was not good. Sulpicia pinned me to the ground and sunk her teeth into my shoulder. I cried out in pain as the venom seeped into me.

Carlisle snarled from across the room and ran to my side.

'Esme let me handle this' he said as he helped me to my feet

'No, I can do this' I replied as Demetri dragged Carlisle backwards

My children begin fighting with the rest of the Volturi, growls were echoing off the Walls. Carlisle didn't even try to fight Demetri so Demetri just stood there making sure Carlisle didn't try to come and help me

Sulpicia and I begin circling once more. Then she rammed forward and connected her fist to my stomach. Once again I went soaring backwards. I almost felt the pain as I sat there surrounded in rubble

'You can't beat me Esme, face it. Your not strong enough' she smirked

That did it. Iam fed up of people saying that I'm too weak for challenges. For years I have always been the least of all the fighters in my family. Well now it's time to prove that iam strong enough

I wrestled her to the ground once more. Tearing at her. I flung her hand across the room then aimed for her throat

'Stop!' Jane yelled, surprisingly loud for someone so small

'What now?' Afton asked from where Jasper had him in a head lock

'The Cullen's are free to leave. Marcus and Caius demand that we let them go' she ordered

'Sister?' Alec questioned from where he was fighting Alice

'That, brother, is an order' She growled

Alec let Alice go then went over to his sisters side. The rest of my family were freed as well

'Thank you Jane. And, please, send your masters my thanks' Carlisle said

'Of course Carlisle' Jane smiled slightly at Carlisle, then left into the other room

I ran straight into Carlisle's open arms. So happy just to hold him close again. To see him, hear him, know that he is there. His arms wrapped around my waist as we embraced

'What?!' Aro cried 'You're just going to let her walk away?'

'Yes' Jane's smug voice echoed from the other room

'Oh no your not' Aro muttered, then nodded at Dixie, Hazel and Willow

The girls all stepped forwards then Hazel jutted her chin at one of the big vases across the room. The biggest one flew out of its place. I looked up just in time to see Alice run towards me and Carlisle and push us out the way. The vase threw pushed her across the room when it made contact with her small body. She was knocked back into a pillar

'Alice' Jasper yelled, running to his wife's side and helping her up then hugging her against his chest, growling at Hazel

Hazel growled then stepped back, letting Willow take the spotlight

Willow's eyes went un-focused as she stared at me.

Then I wasn't in the great hall any more. I was home. With my family around me, all laughing and happy. But then the Volturi guard smashed in, fighting my family. When it was over I was left standing in front of a big fire which held the burning remains of my family.

I screamed as I was pulled back into reality, then rested my head against Carlisle's chest as he stroked my hair

'Leave her alone' Carlisle growled at Willow

Dixie then stepped forwards and closed her eyes

'Oh great the mind controller' Emmett sighed

'Carlisle step away from Esme' Edward warned

'Why?' Carlisle questioned at the same time my mind went blank

I pulled away from Carlisle and walked over to Willow, Dixie and Hazel

'What should we do now master?' Hazel asked Aro

'I have an idea! Let Esme fight Carlisle' Aro grinned evilly

'Brilliant idea' Dixie smiled and narrowed her eyes 'Esme. Attack'

My head snapped up, I locked eyes with Carlisle for a split second before I stepped towards him

Emmett came behind me and pinned my arms behind my back

'No Emmett' Carlisle said 'Let her go'

'No' Alice sobbed, turning her head into Jasper's chest

'Carlisle she will hurt you' Edward warned

'She wont' Carlisle said

'She will' Dixie said smugly

Hazel knocked Emmett away with one of the big vases then made the ground Carlisle and I were standing on tower up so we were out of reach from our family

'I know you won't hurt me Esme' Carlisle told me

'I don't want to' I answered

'Then don't' He said 'No one, not even Dixie, can make you do anything that you don't want to do'

I crouched down into my hunting stance, growling slightly 'Carlisle. I want you to fight back'

'I'm sorry Esme, I can't' he replied

'Yes you can. Please' I begged, wanting desperately not to hurt him

'No Esme. I would rather a thousand beatings than to have to lay a finger on you' He said sincerely

This was all too much. I would never want to hurt Carlisle but there is a strong pull somewhere deep inside of me trying to make me do it. Through all of this frustration Dixie made her power stronger, forcing me to pounce at Carlisle and pin him to the ground. My eyes locked with his, they said a million things. But the main message I got from them was

_I know you won't hurt me angel. We will get through this. Trust me_

In looking deep into his eyes I knew that he wasn't Dr Cullen the well known doctor back in Forks. He wasn't Carlisle the centuries old vampire. He was _my _Carlisle. Strong, compassionate, caring. All of the things I knew I could never be as good as him with. He was always there for me. When I slipped early in this new life. When I was facing horrible abuse with my so called husband Charles. He was even there when I was sixteen with a broken leg. He was then one who helped me override the pain of transformation, sitting with me and talking. He never thought that I could hear his voice through the pain. But I could. I was working towards the sound of his voice

I leaped backwards and landed on the ground with a small thud. Carlisle looked down at me from the tower of rubble

'You' I glared at Sulpicia 'You are the reason my family has suffered. You are the reason Iam here. All because you and Aro had a little tiff. Well I'll tell you something. You should try living my life for a day. The constant struggle to hold on to what humanity I have left. The trouble I have when one of my children decides that it would be funny to pull a prank at school. You think your life is hard well you wouldn't last a millisecond in mine'

'Cry me a river' Sulpicia scoffed 'Esme you know you cant fight me. So you might as well admit it already and stop pretending that you can'

I snarled at her then pinned her once more. She struggled against my grip then flipped me and held me to the ground. I growled slightly as Carlisle came forwards to help me. Warning him to back off. He froze in place, looking at me with worried eyes

'I can do this' I growled

'No you can't' Sulpicia smiled smugly

'I can!' I snarled pushing her away from me and pinning her by her throat to the wall

I froze. Could I finish what she had started? Could I do this? Follow through on this act? Was I able? Was she right?

I let go of her throat, walking backwards, and she pinned me to the ground once more. I flipped her over so I was holding her down

'I don't want to do this Sulpicia' I said through gritted teeth

'Told you' She replied grinning smugly once again

'No you said that I wasn't able to. Iam simply saying that I don't want to. There is a difference' I stated

'Stop!' Caius yelled from the doorway 'Aro. Why are the Cullen's still here and not home with Esme?'

'You can't just let them go brother' Aro complained

'Yes we can and we will' Caius ordered 'Carlisle you and your family are free to go'

'Aro we want a word with you' Marcus said boredly

Aro groaned then followed the other leaders

'My sincerest apologies Cullen family' Jane apologized formally

'It's not a problem Jane' Edward answered

'Come Livi. Lets earwig on the masters talk' Jane giggled

'Must we Jane?' Livi sighed 'Honestly they will kill us if we get caught'

'Do you want to know how much trouble Aro is going to be in or not?' Jane asked

The girls giggled together then ran off

I stayed still, glaring down at Sulpicia. Too shocked to move. Carlisle wrapped his strong arms around my waist and pulled me away. I barley noticed as Carlisle carried me through the castle, then through the city. The others following close behind

'Esme, it's alright now, your safe' Carlisle soothed me

We waited in the departure lounge for our flight. Carlisle held me close and stroked my hair, trying to comfort me

'It's over' I murmured

'It's over' he promised

I have no idea what came over me but I suddenly started sobbing into his chest. I was just so confused; I didn't know weather to be happy to see him again or scared over what had just happened or what. So I started sobbing

'Shhhh Esme. Calm down love, your safe now' Carlisle whispered in my ear

He was right. I'm safe. I'm with him. I'm going to see my other daughters and my grand-daughter again. But why was I still scared?

* * *

This is not the last chapter be warned. Iam going to do some more so watch out

Thank you to all of my reviewers! You guys are great!

I hope this is an ok fight scene. This is my first story so I had no idea how to do a real fight scene before this. Some reviewers said that they wanted a big 'make up' scene with Carlisle and Esme. Im not sure if I should though as Im only fourteen. What do you guys think? Please tell me and any ideas will help even if they are the simplest thing

As soon as I get a idea I will start a new sequel so keep looking out for it. In the mean time please review this story and check out my other ones

Thank you!

EricaJaney


	11. This is home

Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does

* * *

EPOV  
Carlisle would not let me go since we left the castle. On the plane he had pulled me onto his lap, ignoring the glares of the flight attendants. I laid my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. I can't believe it was finally over. I was back with him.

I opened my eyes

Carlisle sighed, smiling a bit 'Whatever shall we do with you Esme? He grinned down at me 'I mean were you thinking; fighting Sulpicia?'

'Love me and never leave me that's what you can do. I was thinking that she was going to kill me anyway, so I might as well go out with a bang' I shifted my head to look at him

'I will never leave you' Carlisle promised

I rested my head back against his shoulder and breathed in his homely scent of lavender and cinnamon. This is home, where I belong.

A few hours later Edward walked over to us

'It's good to have you back with us Esme' he told me

I got up off Carlisle's lap and hugged my son. He buried his face in my shoulder as he hugged me back. Then I hugged my other sons and my daughter after Edward let go

While I was hugging Jasper he whispered In my ear 'That was very impressive'

I let go then looked at the floor, feeling ashamed of almost hurting Sulpicia

'Hey' Jasper said softly, tilting my chin so I had to look at him'Dont be ashamed. Sulpicia had it coming. You were very brave Esme'

I hugged him again. Feeling so happy to have my family back around me

A flight attendant came into our cabin and said that the seatbelt sign was on

I let go of Jasper and returned to my seat

Just before I sat Carlisle wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap

'Excuse me. I don't believe that I'm ready to let you sit there' he said

'Oh really?' I asked playfully

'Really' He replied before kissing me gently

**This is home**

'How is your shoulder?' he asked, looking at the tear in my top from where Sulpicia had ripped the fabric to bite me

'It's fine' I lied. In truth my shoulder was killing me, the venom was going through every inch of my body and making it ache and make me cold and shiver

Edward coughed from across the cabin, telling Carlisle that I was lying probably

'Esme' Carlisle said, stroking my cheek softly as he spoke 'If your shoulder still hurts then you need to tell me tell'

'Im fine' I repeated, my teeth chattering as I shivered once more

Carlisle grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me then he smiled and kissed my forehead

Just before he pulled his head away, I snaked my arms around his neck, locking his close to me

He chuckled then pulled away. I smiled and rested my head back against his chest, closing my eyes. I couldn't sleep but this is about as close to it as I'm going to get. Being held by the one I love most in this world. Surrounded by the people I love.

**This is home**

A few hours before we were due to land my mobile bleeped

'Leave it' Carlisle said, holding me tighter against him

'Sorry I have to get this' I giggled then pulled my phone out of my pocket

It was Bella

Esme I really, really, really hope you are alright. Are you coming home?  
Did Sulpicia hurt you? Please tell me. We are all so worried

'I'll tell them Esme. You seem a little occupied' Edward rolled his eyes before pulling out his mobile and shutting it a second later

'Done' he smirked

'Oh and I couldn't have done that?' I asked

'Nope' Carlisle answered

I turned my head around and looked into his honey coloured eyes

'You need to hunt' he told me, rubbing his fingers along the deep purple bruises underneath my coal black eyes

'Says the man who only hunted when he heard we were going to save Esme' Emmett called

'You stopped hunting?' I asked, completely shocked with him

Carlisle was supposed to be the sensible one of the family. He stopped hunting? He knows that if a vampire doesn't get enough blood and doesn't feed for a concisedrate amount of time that they wilt away into nothing

'Well Im not the only one who didn't hunt' he moved his hands to cup my face and kissed me once more

I tried not to think about anything that happened in Volterra while I was kissing him back so I closed my eyes and concentrated on Carlisle and only him but I couldn't completely stop my mind from wandering

'They starved you?' Edward growled from across the isle then jumped up, causing the plane to jolt, and walked over to me

I sighed then got off Carlisle's lap

'Edward. They gave me a choice and I chose the one that best suited me' I explained

'That still doesn't justify them' he growled again

'I didn't say that it did' I smiled slightly at my sons protectiveness

'Edward calm down please. The flight attendant will be coming back soon and I don't think that she will appreciate it if she finds us standing' Alice said from her seat next to Jasper where they were cuddling

Edward rolled his eyes at Alice then sat back down. I went back over to my seat and sat.

He wrapped his arm around me. I looked up and found myself staring into his eyes

They say that you can understand a person better by their eyes. The eyes say a million things in just a few short seconds. The eyes hold the key to the soul. There was no doubt that

Carlisle had a soul. How could someone who was so kind and caring and suffered to save people not have a soul?

Through my children's eyes I saw beauty, intelligence, compassion, love and maturity. Though in looking through Carlisle's I see nothing. There Is something there, I can sense it but it Is just hidden behind so many volts and doors that you just have to search hard enough to see the pure beauty that lays beneath

*Back at home*

Edward parked the car in the driveway and we walked into the house. Alice and the boys went ahead but Carlisle and I hung back, not wanting to rush a moment that we have together. As we walked through the back door we heard talking in the living room

'She's dead isn't she' Nessie's horrified cry came from the living room

'Nessie' Edward tried to reason with her

'She is dead! Wait' She paused 'Grandpa too?'

'Nessie. Esme is not dead' Jasper told her

'Then is she still with Aro?' Renesmee sniffed

'No Nessie' Alice laughed 'Take a deep breathe'

Carlisle and I walked into the living room as Renesmee took a deep breathe, her eyes closed to concentrate more. Her eyes flew open the second she caught our scent

'Grandma' she cried, running over to us

She flew right into my arms and hugged me. I clutched her close to me as she cried into my shoulder

'Im so happy that your home' She sobbed

'Im happy to be home' I smiled as she jumped down so Bella and Rosalie could hug me

'Welcome home' Rosalie said as we hugged

Carlisle and I sat down on the sofas with our family

'How did it go?' Bella asked 'Did you two…'

'Yes she fought Sulpicia' Edward sighed

Rosalie's eyes widened 'Are you hurt?'

'No I'm not hurt' I smiled at her

Carlisle glanced at my shoulder then shook his head

'She bit you didn't she' Bella growled

'Im fine' I said quickly

'I cant believe you fought her' Rosalie said

I rolled my eyes at her then tried to tune out the conversation going on between my children and grand-child

'Would you care to come out for a walk with me?' Carlisle asked, standing up and offering me his hand

I smiled and took his hand. We walked through the forest holding hands; the sky was beginning to turn grey as little flakes of snow fell

'I love you' Carlisle smiled as he brushed the snow flakes from my caramel locks

'As I love you' I smiled back

'I promise that you will never have to endure anything like that ever again' He looked into my eyes

I finally saw what lies beneath the volts to his soul. Trust, Love, adoration and protection. He is my protector but Iam his too. He would give his life for me any day like I would for him

'You were very brave today Esme. I never knew you were that strong' Carlisle's strong hand gripped mine tighter as we stopped in the meadow

'Strength is something you choose' I explained

We stood in silence for a few minutes. Taking in the scene before us. The meadow was beautiful, flowers were blossoming every where. The grass was even prettier with the snow settling down

'You seem worried. What's wrong?' Carlisle asked, his eyes full of concern

'I'm just worried about the future. If Aro has truly given up' I sighed

'He has. Don't be worried about the future, we have Alice' he chuckled slightly 'What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us'

'Thank you. For your help. For everything' I replied sincerely

'Esme, it is I who should thank you. You brought me to life' He brought his lips down to mine

The whole world could have shattered around us in that moment but we wouldn't have noticed. This is where we belong

**This is home**

_A special world for you and me  
A special bond one cannot see  
It wraps us up in its cocoon  
And holds us fiercely in its womb._

Its fingers spread like fine spun gold  
Gently nestling us to the fold  
Like silken thread it holds us fast  
Bonds like this are meant to last.

And though at times a thread may break  
A new one forms in its wake  
To bind us closer and keep us strong  
In a special world, where we belong.

* * *

Hiya guys! That was the last chapter in We are Broken. I know Im sad too. Though I do have an idea for a sequel and will post the first chapter as soon as I can. The poem at the end of this chapter is there because I thought it fit here. I added the name of this chapter a few times for significance though Im not really sure _how _it is significant. Has anyone noticed a few lyrics I added form some songs? Nessie says a few lyrics and so did Esme. Thank you guys so much for all of your support especially FragileFantasy. And have a merry Christmas if I don't update in time to wish it to you nearer the time

Thank you to all of my reviewers!!!

EricaJaney


End file.
